Life of the Game
by Cherryayay
Summary: When Jaune wakes up in a new world, he is torn with a great challenge: find a way back, something no one has even gotten close to, or embrace his new home. A home where fantasy and future blend, magic and science. Pairing undecided, all help welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup! This is a new idea I'm tackling, continuing with what I had said before on breaching story ideas that are** _ **new**_ **or I just haven't found yet and are assuming will be my unique idea.**

 **Pretty much, Jaune will be in a world, a massive fantasy/sci fi world where life is a game, and if you want specifics I don't mention in the first chapter or just want insight into this, just ask. Haven't been really active for a while, but writing is difficult in many many ways, something all us young writers know. And the difficulty being something we despise with a passion.**

 **I'm not going to make Jaune** _ **too**_ **OP, I will go for a more drawn out thing, but don't expect a piece of art or something horribly drawn out.**

 **I'm all for the shorties and you know it.**

 **Don't expect everything to be perfect, but if anyone with gaming knowledge or fantasy or sci fi type knowledge would like to help or offer advice, I'm all ears.**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a normal day, just simple routine, like clockwork. Start the day, prepare for classes, suffer through lectures and torturous physical training in Combat Class, train with Pyrrha and rinse and repeat, with small team and friendly get togethers with team RWBY.

Of course, with the now splitting headache and painfully tingling numbness that's encased his body, Jaune Arc was beginning to think that wasn't the case.

As his head began to clear slowly, he felt something cool and wet cover his forehead, and as the tingling left in waves, leading to a sharp after pain of blood settling, did he finally realize he was lying down. On what or where, he wasn't sure since his eyes still hurt a bit from his headache to open.

There was a wave of cool spreading from his forehead through the rest of his body, and he swore he could _feel_ the cool feeling spread through his bones and blood, rushing and climbing through his body like the rush of blood one would feel after a limb had been asleep for far too long.

Deep sky blue opened with a hazy sheen of blurriness from waking up, and as it cleared, his eyes met warm brown wood and the shadow of someone looming above him. The cool wetness left his forehead and the familiar sound of a wet cloth being turned over a bowl or sink rang out in the empty...room. This wasn't his dorm, that's for sure.

"Finally awake, eh?" His eyes scrunched in confusion as his recently opened blue orbs began drying, requiring the moisture his eyelids would provide. That tone...it was feminine, strong and lightly accented, the accent he couldn't place.

He could've sworn it was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Fully opening his eyes, deep blue met bright purple, framed by a lightly tanned, girlish face spattered with freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Pitch black braids of hair hung over her face, dangling down as her face loomed over his at a comfortable distance, her hands blocking his vision yet again as the same wet cloth dabbed at his temples and forehead, magically finding the places as yet another bout of throbbing headache was finding itself rooted.

A churning found its way through his stomach and travelled through his body in violent spasms, his body shooting ramrod straight as the girl in front of him guided his body forcibly, but not unkindly, towards a black waste bin by her legs, which was also where the contents of his stomach found themselves just missing as the sharp scratchiness of stomach fluids pooled in the waste bin.

Jaune felt his back being rubbed in slow, calming circles, small trails of vomit and spit dripping out of his panting and gaping maw, the acid taste sizzling in his mouth and his throat scratched painfully.

After a few moments, he slowly relaxed upwards into a sitting position, him finally realizing what he was lying on and getting a good look at his female companion.

The room was rather spartan, with the only decor being a bookshelf, dresser, four glass pane window and the silky smooth sheets of the bed he sat upon. His companion, however, was anything but plain.

His eyes met bright purple again, noticing an odd twinkle of emotion he couldn't place, but the calming smile and easing looks of her smooth face made him relax. On her person was some form of black coat, a duster if he remembered correctly, with a dark crimson scarf wrapped around her neck, where her front braids dangled, a long black braid of hair flipped over her right shoulder, the end tied tightly by some sort of purple elastic.

The oddest portion of her person was the leather armor that covered her chest and shoulders, as far as he could see, with dull chrome metal plates on her biceps, and the under clothing resembling a somewhat thick shirt slightly covering black jeans, criss crossing dark brown belts loosely, yet snuggly, placed over her waist, the thighs and shins also covered by similar dull chrome armor plates, with black boots lightly stained by wear and tear.

A low sound of a clearing throat snapped his eyes to his unnamed companion, whose eyes stared straight into his.

"See something interesting, huh?" Her tone went cold and slightly silent. Jaune blushed furiously in embarrassment and fear. Oh god, he just woke up and was caught ogling some girl...he awaited some form of slap or some form of physical reaction he would've normally received, judging from the tone, but slight laughter made him cautiously eye his companion.

"Don't worry, Noobie, you ain't in trouble. It's sort of expected from the Noobs." Wait, huh? Speaking with a bit of pain thanks to his raspy throat, Jaune asked,

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Spitting some sticky residue into the quickly smelling waste bin, his still unnamed companion having produced a glass of cold water from nowhere, but he still took it gratefully, sloshing around a few swigs and spitting them out, finally ridding his mouth of the horrible acid taste, and then began sipping down the rest, easing his aching throat.

He heard more laughter, only this was accompanied by a hand to his back, patting softly.

"Well, how do I put this?" She placed a hand behind her head, scratching slightly with an odd expression on her face. She sighed, "There isn't any real way to break this to you, but...

"You're not exactly on your planet anymore."

What?

It took a few minutes, but after calming down an extremely confused and slightly panicking Arc heir, Jaune was led to the window, his legs almost giving out as the blood fully reentered his lower limbs, but he got his bearings quickly.

What he saw was the most beautiful and shocking thing he had ever seen, and he had seen Nora's rather impressive handwriting, so comparing the bubbly bomber to what his eyes were feasting on was rather hard to comprehend.

The window lead down a cobbled street atop a low raised hill, several dozens of houses and signed businesses lining the streets farther down, separated by more cobble roads for turns and intersections.

But despite the hill being not too high, he could clearly see the thousands of buildings that extended as far as he could see in a clearly curving circle, a massive wall encircling the entirety of the massive city, with several areas housing massive trees or clearer areas for what, he couldn't see.

But what was rather impressive and shocking was what his eyes were slowly rising for, his line of sight travelling up the incredibly tall spire, his eyes nearly straight up as the very tip was just beyond view, just past the cloudline.

It was elegantly carved for its size, with several branching "roots" at the base rising to what looked like a castle embedded into the "trunk", with the spire slightly curving inwards before smoothing outwards into a massive half dome he could barely make out past the lightly dotting clouds around the city.

What was even more impressive was the view he could see past the distant walls: massive, distant mountains, a smoothly curving river disappearing behind lush hills and trees, entering the barely visible glimpses of an ocean.

The distant streets were alive with activity, distant stalls littering a massive circular clearing, which connected to an even larger space that circled and disappeared behind the massive castle spire thing, an absolutely giant splotch of a rainbow of colored stalls and buildings.

"That's where we got ya', like every Noobie." Following her finger, Jaune noticed what looked like a bulge in the base of the spire, but it circled around, just barely within his view. Blinking, Jaune let out a dumb 'huh' in agreement, his tone low and dumbed down in shock and comprehension.

A rather exaggerated cry from his companion made him turn, where she had a palm buried in her forehead.

"How could I forget," She looked up with a smile, an imprint of her palm on her face, "Name's Rebecca, Rebecca Storms. You?" Rebecca...nice name.

"Name's Jaune Arc, uh, nice to meet you Rebecca." He got a happy hum in return. "Also, sorry for, you know, your bin." Rebecca raised an eyebrow before the smell hit her nose, and she rushed to open the window.

"Ah, it's no problem! Happens to every Noob that shows up, travelling between worlds isn't really easy on the body I guess."

Jaune raised his eyebrow. "You weren't a 'Noobie'?" He stepped backwards to let her back away from the window, where half her body wasn't dangling anymore.

"Nah, I was born here, but my dad was." Walking to the other side of the room, Rebecca opened the door out, her duster swishing slightly in her quick pivot.

Quickly exiting, he jumped slightly as some sort of fox, zebra thing walked past, the black muzzle opening and gripping a handle of the waste basket, and he watched in fascination as the four foot tall creature walked past him, not bothered by having its wet snout so close to expelled stomach fluids.

It wasn't the thickest, body wise, but the legs thick with muscle and long, bending forward and back as the muscles beneath were clearly flexing with each step, each paw a pitch black, the black fur lining up the back of the legs and coloring the underbelly, the top was a snowy white. With pointy ears and a zebra's mohawk, the fox shaped head striped black under the big, almond black colored eyes, white freckling the snout.

Jaune's hand was brushed by a twin pair of white and black tipped tear drop like tails, which felt like the smoothest, softest velvety fur he had ever felt. He watched as it walked down the hall, disappearing as it turned a corner.

He began walking again, his...wait, where were his shoes? And his armor now that he thought about it.

He didn't notice earlier, but the weight of the plate mail he had become so used to was gone, and his feet were only covered by his socks. Guess travelling world' knocks some basic motions loose.

That...that wasn't very comforting.

It finally hit him, as he exited the closet, that this was no way Remnant, his home, and that the fact he may not see his friends and family again really struck something in him. He looked down, but shouldered on, plastering a fake smile on as his eyes met Rebecca's.

"So~, what was that?" The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, her ever present smile still unmoving.

"Looks like you met Tears. Cute, ain't she?" Well, getting past the bizarre hybrid looks, he had to admit the fox, zebra thing, _Tears,_ was kinda cute. Actually, "Yeah, but why 'Tears', though?"

"Well, she's a Hyra-canid, a cross between a member of the canid family and a Hyra jackal, they kinda look like zebra', but they're more dog like than anything. Named her Tears because her tails look like tear drops, and she seemed to like it, so…"

That...that was interesting.

"Could it be possible I could get a Hyra-canid for myself?" Rebecca looked at him for a moment, pondering, before shrugging.

"You could, my family got lucky and found her as a pup, but if you wanted one, I suggest you talk with one of the BT', they're located in the center of the Citadel, in the Market district."

"'BT'?" Jaune was all kinds of confused, making him realize he needed to learn things, and fast.

"A Beast Tamer. Hyra-canid' aren't found around here, usually in the mountains or the desert, but they're bred here and trained as companions and house pets. I'd recommend, if you do get one, look for one of the Combat breeds. Those would help you out on any adventures you take, but even then, getting one, letting it get used and close to you, and caring for it, tend to cost a bit, so you'd need plenty of Kol if you want one."

Kol sounds like currency. Why did she say "Adventures"?

"What do you mean by 'adventures'? What makes you think I'm gonna go around exploring, and requiring a 'Combat breed', as you call them?"

Rebecca simply stared at him as if it was obvious.

"Well, let me explain first: when a Noobie arrives, it's random, so no one knows the specific date for one to arrive, but the signs at the Gate, where you arrived, are pretty obvious. The Gate seems to have a name of it's own, the entire Tree itself seems to have its own mind and actions, since it just pulls people here at random. And yes, that giant spire is a tree, an Arch-Tree to be exact." So she noticed his jaw drop…

"Anyways, the Gate doesn't just drop people off all willy-nilly, it gives off Arch runes, something the Science division has spent a _lot_ of time deciphering them, for about as anyone could remember. These runes pretty much give a description on the Noobie dropped, and you know which one they talk about then there's multiple Noobies since the runes cover your person.

"I can't read the runes myself, but the guys at the Science division could, and it took one look at you and the runes to know, because it, apparently, read off what you are and could do. In your case, it read you off as someone trained and training in combat, and your physique matches that claim, or so I was told when I took you in."

Jaune looked at her.

"So...a giant, cloud piercing _tree_ grabbed me from my home, dropped me here, gave off _what_ I am and _what_ I do to people, and it said I'm training in combat, so now it's assumed I'm gonna be going on adventures?"

"Want to be a farmer, or an accountant instead?" ...touche.

"Alright, I can agree with that...so, what now?" Rebecca smiled and began heading to the front door, exiting the living room, just as plain and spartan as the room he stayed in, and he followed, before stopping.

"Uh, I don't have any- _pamf!_ " Looking to what just hit his face and fell into his startled arms, Jaune sweatdropped at the black boots. They were his size, perfectly so.

"Your welcome."

If Jaune thought the view from the window was amazing, then actually being in it was something else entirely. Walking the cobble roads, he stood close to Rebecca as they entered, what looked like, the Market district, if the increasing crowds and colorful stalls and shiny wares were any indication.

Jaune looked around, his eyes drinking in every sight, all the way from the extremely huge array of fashion and armor, to the hybrid looking animals here and there. His hungry eyes soon froze as he saw something shocking, two somethings.

One was the two six foot tall metal robots with an impossibly thin waist for a human being and their V shaped visors, their bright silver colored bodies connected to circular joints, holding the limbs together, where clawed fingers were holding long, boxy rifles with a glowing blue rod acting as the barrels stood guard by some brightly clothed woman shouting into the crowd, gesturing to the shiny jewelry and colorful stones on her stall.

The second was that many of the people at the stalls were talking with the merchants, which wouldn't be weird had the people not been swiping their hands down, a row of floating circles appearing and them tapping at the somehow just appearing, "windows", of boxes and text.

This place, the place which looked so fantasy and old fashioned like had robots, that he was noticing many more of standing guard by buildings or people, their visors glowing as they conversed with questioning passerby', the odd type of firearms appearing on many people, even though all had some kind of melee weapon, staff or bow on their person, and that they could use some weird type of magic that looked oddly familiar.

"Come on, Noobie! I can explain everything when we get to the shop!"

Well, let's not keep a lady waiting...

* * *

 **So..did I do good? Something you'd like to see expanded on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm always looking for help for this idea, and I apologize in advance if the story gets wacky or confusing. This idea of mine isn't exactly easy for me.**

* * *

"First things first, you need your class. You're a fighter, obviously, so you'll get a random class that meets your current skills. Don't worry, you can change it up however you want." Jaune nodded dumbly and followed his companion to the chrome colored stone building, and it was _massive!_

"'Classes', as we call them, are distinguished into a few main categories, the Monster Hunter, Beast Masters, the Mage, the Seven Science Tiers, Melee, Ranged and Hybrid. Monster Hunters are the only branch that blends Magic and Science into a single function, using the rifles you saw earlier, other firearms and magic and melee.

"I'm a member of the Ranged, a Huntress. You'll find Ranged carrying long range magic, bows, swords and basic Nature Magic." She paused as she saw Jaune processing this. "Don't worry Newbie, you're given a hand book and some explanations whenever you need them, and you can store the info you get in a Grimoire, the world's form of a magical journal that stores whatever you want and opens whenever you want."

Jaune nodded along and followed her past the solid bronze doors, blinking as he looked into a coliseum like interior that was _far_ bigger than the outside made one believe. Shaking his head, he followed Rebecca down some stone steps into a solid stone booth set on the ground level, and he had to shield his eyes as, despite there being no visible light source, the building got brighter as he entered.

"Judging by your physique, I'd wager you being a light weight in Melee, maybe a Monster Hunter or Beast Master, but I'd say you're leaning more towards the Hybrids, maybe in the Battlemage category. If you do, I'll help set you up at one of the local guilds. It's a good start."

Jaune nodded once more and looked around inside the stone booth, where a small fire encircled by black stones flickered and cracked slightly, the color shifting from orange and red to light blue and dark purple. Odd.

"Why am I being given a 'Class' so early though? Not that I'm complaining, but I kinda just woke up not to long ago…" Jaune trailed off in confusion, eyes watching the fire change colors in a mesmerizing pattern.

Rebecca didn't seem to mind his questions, if anything, she seemed happy to answer them.

"Well, when a Newbie comes through the Gate, they're classified as either a Fighter or Civilian caste. Don't be mistaken, a Fighter or Civilian can easily change castes, and despite the names, the two castes have many different branches and tiers. A Civilian caste can be anywhere from a farmer to a blacksmith to a aristocrat, even to a political leader. Fighters can be healers, combatic warriors, scientists, even something more peaceful like an instructor or sensei."

Rebecca looked at him, into his eyes despite him not looking away from the odd fire.

"There's always been more Fighters and people with potential to be Fighters, so around~- a hundred years back?- law was placed that any and all with Fighter potential be given a Class and introduced early to the Guilds, so they can get the gist of what was expected, if they wanted to continue, and access to Mage Guild libraries, where Civilians would only be allowed into normal libraries and specifically marked ones for them to learn customs and the like.

"There was a lot more to it, but it was mostly around that time, where there was more violence around thanks to bandits and an increase in monsters, but those times had settled, and there was no reason to take the law down. It worked after all."

Jaune nodded and hummed, and despite his rather bland answer, he couldn't hide his interest and wonder twinkling in his eyes.

"I guess the 'shop' you mentioned earlier will be tied to this 'Class' selection thing?" Rebecca nodded, and Jaune would have continued had a new member not entered the stone room.

"I see we got another one here, hm?" Jaune looked away from the fire at the direction of the elderly woman's voice, and he took a double take as the new member was small, and looked no older than Ruby. But that voice was so old yet young, firm and wise sounding...like a female Ozpin..

Rebecca nodded with cheer, "Yep! He seems like a quick learner, so after this I'm just gonna help him at the Shop and set him up at the library in the Mages Guild, get him up to speed."

The young-older woman nodded and flicked a white braid of hair of her shoulder, her-what did Blake call it? A yukata? Kimono?- was embroidered in red serpents and gold leaf patterns, a click-clack of hard sandals hiding under the robes and she placed a golden wreath on her head, studded with bright green emeralds and other shiny stones that glowed slightly.

"Name's Yuri'ken, handsome. How about yours?" Jaune blushed and startled a bit, "J-Jaune Arc ma'am." Yuri'ken hummed and nodded. "Nice name, rolls off the tongue." Rebecca decided to tease him and leaned on his shoulder, "And I love it." Both women giggled at his red tomato of a face.

Rebecca decided to be merciful. "Relax Newbie, Yuri here has always been a tease." Yuri'ken nodded and began calmly walking to Jaune.

"She isn't wrong, while this job has always brought a fiery passion to my soul, it gets bland doing the whole formal skit. Now, stick your right arm out, into the fire please." Jaune looked at Yuri'ken incredulously. Did she honestly want him to burn himself?

He looked at Rebecca and received a smile and nod, so the young blonde slowly stretched his hand into the fire, and he couldn't stop the shiver that went through his body as the fire was _cold_.

The fire went into a deep purple hue, with bright blue crackling through it like electricity, but Jaune felt no pain, not even heat, despite the heat that hit his body that started from his shoulder to the rest of his body.

Jaune's mouth opened and closed like a fish on land, and he ignored Rebecca's laughing behind him as Yuri'ken got on her knees and reached into the cold fire, holding his tensed arm with soft hands, which began to glow a bright gold.

Jaune was about to voice his concern and confusion had a deep warmth and calming chill not started sweeping through his body, and he felt a deep, white hot burning in the back of his skull.

Strangely, it didn't hurt.

He registered the white hot feeling, but the pain that would normally accompany it didn't show up, if anything, he felt his muscles relax and the fire in his skull spread through his body in a numbing, calming warmth. Strange...but so relaxing.

His eyes grew heavy, and he wanted so desperately to allow the blissful sleep to take over, but the shockingly cold current accompanying the warmth shocked him awake, and he began relaxing again as deep gold streams of _something_ coiled over his arm and around and _through_ his body!

To him, the blissful experience lasted slow, relaxing hours, but as it faded and he pulled his arm out of the fire subconsciously, his sense of time came back and he realized it hadn't been more than a couple minutes.

Yeah, thanks Rebecca. No need to point to your floating clock like that. Wait, what?

He took a double take, but Yuri'ken's calm voice stopped any questions. "Well, a Battlemage. Seemed kind of obvious." Rebecca groaned behind him, and when his eyes met hers questioningly, she responded with an odd smile.

"I was kinda betting on you being a tank. Like, massive greatsword, plate armor, strength to crush mountains. You kinda look like that." Jaune, to be self deprecating, honestly couldn't see that. With his arms, he'd be surprised to be to lift a greatsword of her imagination. That was more Yang's territory, pure strength that is.

Yuri'ken -a rather odd name now that he put his mind to the thought- simply shook her head.

"Rebecca, you really need to learn how to read people. I didn't need to even look for his Marks to know he'd be a Battlemage or a Ranger or something equally blended together." Jaune cocked his head to the side. "Marks"? Were those the symbols Rebecca said determined he was a warrior?

"So, I'm a Battlemage? What would that entail?" Rebecca leaned against the wall with a sigh, her hand on her chin in thought while Yuri'ken's hands began moving in circles and small, hexagonal patterns, leaving a golden trail forming a pentagon with seven circles in the middle. Jaune was to captivated to notice Rebecca thinking behind him.

"Just hold still Jaune, this will just alter your soul." Wait, wha-!?

Jaune never got to voice his opinion as pure, white hot fire traveled from the hand that left the fire into his entire body, and this time, the pain was immense. He could see why Yuri'ken wanted him to hold still, this was torture!

He felt his body glued to the spot as a burning, broiling fire in the deepest depths of his body pulsing around him, and he began to notice a bright white glow that threw spots in his vision, and as he finally got his voice back, preparing to scream, it ended, leaving a numbing, painfully welcomed cold that circulated in him.

"Wha-what was _that!?"_ Jaune could feel a phantom ache in the center of his chest, deep and he couldn't place it until Yuri'ken's previous words struck home. That was in his _soul._

"Sorry about that Jaune," Yuri'ken sounded legitimately apologetic, "I'm well aware of how it hurts, but if you had known beforehand, the process would've been much more painful with you expecting it." Jaune...really couldn't fault that logic, no matter how unnecessarily pissed he wanted to be.

"It's-it's alright, just a slight shock...you really altered my soul?" Jaune's disbelief could be heard for miles. Despite the pain in the deepest parts of his body that didn't feel like organ pain, he couldn't place it physically.

Yuri'ken had a disarming smile, so innocent and apologetic. "Yes, my deepest apologies. In training, Soul Seers, myself, are given huge tasks and responsibilities with Class unlocking, which involves touching your very soul." Sounds rough "And this responsibility leads to a minor lack of sensitivity, something necessary to cause the least amount of possible pain."

Jaune blinked twice, mulled over what he heard and nodded. Made sense. He'd like to cause the least amount of pain as well to anyone who didn't deserve it if he could help it, especially if it was his job.

"To be honest, it's unlucky you're a Newbie." Jaune frowned. "Why is that Yuri'ken?"

"Please, call me Yuri. I'll be the one to check up on you anyways." Jaune opened his mouth, but Yuri lifted a finger, silencing him. "The reason it is unlucky is because the way I altered your soul just made you capable of gaining the abilities that are common here, and live on this world without pain or resistance to the planet's natural magnetic and magical pull"

That did sound like a problem.

"So now, you should be able to walk around like normal. I'll also be your 'doctor' if you would, the person you'll check up with until it's confirmed your body is fully used to this planet and the magic that travels through you." That was nice of her.

Jaune had another question though.

"I know this is normal here, as I've seen and heard, but wouldn't this type of thing be, I don't know, more ceremonial? More, life changing?" Rebecca hummed in acknowledgment as well as Yuri.

Rebecca answered.

"Smart question, but when you live the rest of your life with this new ability and connection to the planet's magic and normal life, it simply becomes a part of you. It seems amazing and important at first, but it quickly becomes another part of you. There's nothing special really, thousands upon millions upon billions of people of all races and ethnicity share the same powers and abilities, so there really isn't any reason to romanticize it."

Jaune was a little disappointed as Yuri confirmed that, but he nodded and accepted it. It was kinda like being a Hunter in training, he supposed. It was grand at first, but it quickly becomes a part of your life and you grow comfortable around it, and the amazing appeals is lost as it becomes a daily part of life for you.

"I see...Well, I look forward to, uh, living here I suppose." The girls giggled, and Jaune was now positive that Yuri was far younger than she seemed.

"We look forward to having you." Yuri bowed, with Jaune and Rebecca returning it. "Now, I look forward to our first appointment, Jaune! It will be interesting to see how your soul adjusts to life here." Jaune hummed and walked out with Rebecca, the sun blinding them both slightly.

"I see you've befriended Yuri already. She's a nice girl, very trusting, so don't ever let me or anyone else catch you trying something, you hear?" Jaune gulped and paled slightly as a hidden dagger was shown on her waist, the first inch of white steel shining in his eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Rebecca nodded.

"Good man. Well, I suppose we should you start educating you on life here. I'll get you a hand book and set up at the Shop, but we can start with the races while we walk." Jaune nodded and felt giddy. Based on what he's seen and been told, this world was very fantasy like, with science being an equal power alongside magic and older themes.

"Well, you can't really tell due to the magic altering her features slightly, but I'm sure you noticed how Yuri'ken's named is rather odd? And how her age was hard to tell?" Jaune blushed and nodded. That obvious?

"Don't worry Newbie, it's normal for the new guys to notice and be curious." Rebecca waved her hand like she was dismissing something petty. "Yuri'ken is a Dwarf, but you can't tell because the magic changed her skin tone to paler than normal, shortened her ears and caused some physical changes. Side effect of being a Soul Seer, or Class Unlocker.

"Her kind is really old, intelligent and powerful both in science and magic. I believe the Dwarves were the ones that brought the notion and influence of science to this planet, and as you have seen from the little we've passed, it's progressed quite well." Jaune nodded, intrigued. Now that he thought of it, the robots were kinda elvish in design, like the story books and video games he played as a kid.

Rebecca smiled slightly and looked to the sky, a passing shadow catching Jaune's eye as he stared slack jawed at the bright steel air ship that passed overhead, four metal wings slowly moving like flapping wings and the body shaped like a teardrop, and as he looked closer, he could see elegant designs and the outlines of people walking on top. A commercial ship?

"Her species are the Dwarves, but they're more commonly known as the Dwemer."


End file.
